


The Irony Of Love

by Daga000



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: not continuing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-18
Updated: 2016-06-18
Packaged: 2018-07-15 19:31:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7235671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daga000/pseuds/Daga000
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Unlike what people around him think, Feliciano is a manipulative, sly, Sadist. He wants nothing but world domination, and when he wants something, he gets it. After years of planning, Feliciano finds himself ready to undergo his carefully crafted plan. But what happens when a new country comes into play? Will he listen to his heart, or go with his original plan?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Irony Of Love

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so like every Newbie here, this is my first posted work. This idea has been stuck in my head for years, but i never got to making it. After i wrote the first draft, i had to delete, as I realized it was horrible. This one i'm more happy with, and after.. 2 years(?) of procrastinating, I finally finished the first chapter, so i really hope you'll enjoy it

_Dragging himself along the floor, all he could comprehend was the immeasurable throbbing pain all over his body. Thousands of needles carelessly stabbed in any part of his body that made even the slightest contact with the marshy ground. It would be so easy to just lie down, and fall to his never ending slumber. Leave this wretched place forever. But he couldn’t. He wouldn’t allow his body to rest. He had to see him. He wanted to rest his eyes upon the only thing that kept him alive.. the only thing that kept him sane.. He was determined to move further, but his body protested, hands falling to the pressure. He wouldn’t make it. He’d lose him forever. The world around him started to disappear, his chances of survival fading. The only thing he could see was red. All he could smell was death. Everything went silent, as he was falling down, soon to be punished for all his sins. If he could just make sure he was safe. See his face last time… As he slipped away, his last thought was of them peacefully together. The only real happy, but short moment in his all too chaotic life._

The sun was high up, this particular afternoon, giving out warm taps on everyones' back. The sky was clear, a deep blue showed through, reflecting the relaxed mood on all the residents. Everyone seemed cheery, walking along the pavement ready to face their challenges ahead. Birds were singing, Flowers blooming, and children laughing. It was like a town from a fairy tale. But, if you focus enough, and listen past the comfy silence, you’d notices the loud bickering in a certain building. The bickering of a large group of people, who weren’t exactly taking it easy. The Meeting room was filled to the brim, with loud conversations and arguments. Instead of discussing important subjects - like the room name suggests - not much of work was being done. The participants of the meeting, chose to play on each other’s nerves, instead of doing something productive. But this was a usual event, as the world around them was somewhat peaceful. There was no serious topic to discuss, no conflicts to be resolved. Instead, there was playful arguing.  
Except it wasn’t.  
At least not for this certain individual. Although one wouldn’t notice, even if they tried. The overexcited, energetic individual, showed no signs of any sort mischief, or wrong doing. Jumping around, befriending everyone, Feliciano would come off as the innocent and oblivious type. It was just incomprehensible why anyone would even begin to question his motives. He cheered everyone up, even if it did get annoying at times, and would make sure everyone was at their best. He was what people would call, and angel. And yet.. He was the exact opposite, of the innocent and oblivious person he was seen as. What he shown was just a mask, a play, all part of the big scheme. The cheery, helpful Feliciano, was just a costume he would put on, an appearance he would keep up. The real Feliciano was a cruel, sadistic wrench, who wanted nothing but full control over all those imbeciles, he called “friends”.

He would often run around the meeting room, like a spoiled child, pretending, acting, and fooling everyone while gathering the necessary personal information about each single individual country. He needed to know everything. Every single secret, every weakness, every talent. He needed to know how to ravage their mentality until they became mindless husks. Faithful slaves. He couldn’t permit a single mistake, He needed everything to be perfect, or else his carefully calculated plan would lay in ruin. But he wouldn’t allow it. He already had all the needed information.

Whilst most of the countries didn’t have any big dark secrets he could use to fully satisfy his sadistic side, he had to admit, it was pretty amusing to look through their records. It was especially amusing looking through the countries records, one would think of as scary or serious. His favourite so far was Ivan’s. He could easily use his mostly forgotten first years, as a good starter. The fact he loves his sister so unconditionally, could also be exploited. Having such a big country to his feet, would be satisfying. Jumping to the other side of the meeting room, he spotted Ivan, who was -as usual- sitting and observing everyone with his oh so innocent smile. Just imagining all the damaging “games” they would have, made him excited. But of course that had to wait. He had to get everything prepared

He wondered around the meeting room, curiously eavesdropping on every conversation he passed. Most of them, were the usual thing he’d hear every meeting. But sometimes on rare occasions, someone would drop their guard. Accidentally spill some of the precious information he craved. To his left Feliciano noticed Alfred, who was bickering with none other than Arthur. Those two had an interesting past together. If he pulled the strings right, he might’ve cause them to kill each other. But that of course, would need months to pull off. He’d needed to slowly poison their minds, until one of them would finally spill, and attack the other. Feliciano predicted that it would be Alfred, but one could never be too sure.

Spinning around to his left, on the other side of the table, Feliciano spotted his brother Romano, who was not so secretly gagging over Antonio. It was pretty obvious he’s in deep, but of course the idiot denies it. The two practically live together, with how much time his brother spends with Antonio. They’re happy to just be together, even if its bumpy sometimes. But Feliciano doesn’t envy his brother. In his opinion _love_ is just another weakness, and it’s completely useless. It’s one of the easiest way leading to one’s demise. Dying for the loved one, just to save them, which might not even be successful in the end. To him love is just another useless emotion. An obstacle in the way of success. He’d never let himself be so careless.

His brother Romano, is of course completely unaware of any of Feliciano’s plans. When looking at the two siblings, it seems pretty obvious the two are really close. You’d expect them to work together when involved in such a big scheme like taking over the world. If not, then the least you could expect, is Romano to be the one hiding such a big secret behind his brother’s back. But no. The opposite seems to appear. Feliciano hid a lot of things from his brother, many which he doesn’t plan to reveal anytime soon. He was going to do this alone. Again, no need for any unnecessary attachments.

Feliciano jumped towards his brother Romano and Antonio, interrupting their flirting session. It was clear that Romano was displeased, even if he tried to deny the fact there was any flirting involved. Romano gave Feliciano a discreet death glare, which in return, earned him a meaningless goofy smile.


End file.
